


Like broken glass

by kurojiri



Series: HP stories: 500 or less words [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Remus Lupin had not been Regulus’ first choice. But then, did his heart really care about what his sensibilities?





	Like broken glass

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by LJ and Tumblr's Hogwarts 365 Challenge. 
> 
> Prompt Used: Cold

He never knew exactly why it had to of happened in the first place, and sometimes that had been worse.

The unknown components were scarier, and Regulus had caught himself worrying for them. Of course, his brother had been insistence to keeping him safe, but it felt wrong that he allowed himself to listen to his group of friends. Nothing had been going right ever since he humored Sirius. His gang of pranksters and overall troublemakers had not appealed Regulus in the beginning, but somehow, he had still made his own introduction and hovered by his brother.

That day had been odd; more so when he shook hands with Remus Lupin. The Gryffindor had been the calmest out of the bunch, still nervous, but not enough to annoy him like Pettigrew did. It had been the first glimpse of him losing control of his life. His thoughts, his actions they all became worse each time he spoken to Lupin.

Instead of a steady fire, his own body felt as if a winter storm broke into his blood. He couldn’t outrun it, and for sure as hell couldn’t have predicted that Lupin had decided to maintain a barrier between them. Regulus hadn’t wanted to care, but that had been it; he felt the coldness of rejection pierce him. It had felt like a horrible joke on him.

To have someone that he should have never wanted to now, wanting so badly to look at him. Even a spare glance to ease the coldness that had spread through his veins. He hated it.

It all brought him further into humiliation when Lupin had pulled him into a private corner, where all it led to having Lupin explain that he couldn’t give him anything, regardless if the war hadn’t been becoming a real threat to all their lives. Nothing mutual ran down his own heart, and when Regulus really looked at what Lupin implied, he hated how vulnerable and alone it all ended with. A sharp nod had all been what he could choke out when he noticed the many times Lupin had been happier and calmer when it came to his brother.

It had always been obvious.


End file.
